


Sanvers Kisses

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Oops, Sanvers - Freeform, prompts, ridiculously sweet and shit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Collection of tumblr kiss prompts.Feel free to throw prompts at me.





	1. Stomach Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from this: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/post/153154371745/send-me-one-of-the-following-numbers-a-ship  
> Not as long as I usually write them, but tis a prompt.
> 
> Will accepts prompts outside of this. Enjoy.
> 
> Y'all thirsty I still have five Sanvers prompts to do tomorrow.

The blaring alarm is the first thing to reach Maggie’s ears. It’s loud enough to wake her and drags on for minutes. It’s not even on her side, she can’t exactly turn it off now, can she? How far away is that? The thoughts are enough to cause her to groan and turn her head. An eye opens lazily.

Mistake. The sun is directly in her eyes. It’s blinding and just annoying. The alarm won’t stop. It’s Saturday who the hell sets alarms on a Saturday? Alex apparently, who seems to be asleep. How the hell can this woman sleep through her phone breaking the damn sound barrier? She just wants it to stop and doesn’t have the energy to reach over and turn the phone off herself.

“Alex,” no response.

“Alex,” she tries again, removing her arm from underneath the woman just to poke her cheek. Still nothing.

“Alex.” A gentle tap on her shoulder. Nothing.

Did that alarm just get louder?

She sighs and shuffles as close as she can, before ripping the blankets off of the sleeping Danvers next to her. Still nothing. In fact, all Alex does is turn, facing Maggie with a mumble but doesn’t move. Maggie can’t help but roll her eyes, despite how cute this is, the wretched sound coming directly from satans device, that cellphone, is not cute.

“Alex!” At the call of her name, Alex shoots up into a sitting position, reaching for a gun that simply isn’t there.

She looks utterly confused for a moment as she looks to her hands wondering why her weapon isn’t in her hands. It takes a moment longer for her to realize that she’s not at her apartment. It takes even longer for her to remember what’s happened and why she’s here, which causes her head to turn, tired exhaustion still was written in them, and the smile she gives Maggie all but makes up for the sound.

“Alarm.” Alex doesn’t speak. Just lets out a sigh and finally turns it off. “Thank god.”

Her eyes close and she can finally rest her head back on the pillows beneath her head in content. The smile still at the forefront of her thoughts. She’s almost certain she’s heard a small apology but her eyes are closed and she’s focusing on the weight beside her, it tells her Alex has opted to lay down again. 

That is until she feels lips pressed against her stomach and her eyes open, peering down. The sight is enough to melt her. She’s a fool for Alex, she doesn’t mind. Alex has taken the opportunity to lay her head on Maggie’s stomach, an arm wrapped around her, and the chance to fall back to sleep. A hand is brought from beneath Maggie’s head to tangle in Alex’s hair. 

She falls asleep with a smile on her face, she can feel Alex smiling against her skin.

Until the alarm goes off for a second time. She’s going to owe Alex a new phone.


	2. Forehead Kiss

Alex is a little hurt. A little more than hurt, if the tears rolling down her face are any indication. There are very very few times Maggie has seen her close to this kind of hurt. The first was the indication she might be gay, simply because she was scared to admit it. The second was admitting she could be, it was evident that she felt…guilty she’d kept herself in the closet for so long. Every other time had to be when Supergirl, Kara, or Maggie was severely injured.

Maggie’s mission when she came by was to talk. Not about anything that could give Alex a panic attack, she was still figuring herself out, but she’d noted that she’d become unusually distant. Supergirl herself had noted it to the detective. In hopes, she of all people could help.

Usually, she’d have had to fight to step inside the DEO. She wasn’t an official member, but the big boss man took one look at her and gestured in the direction of what she’s come to call ‘Supergirls Tanning Service’ and her eyes fell on the crumpled form of the woman she’d become so attached to.

So no one stopped her when she crossed the distance as quickly as she could, opened the door, and slid inside next to Alex. Alex didn’t stop herself from crying. The moment Maggie was close she leaned into her slightly, barely noticeable if you didn’t know Alex, but Maggie did so she noticed.

She let an arm tentatively wrap around Alex’s shoulders, pulling her in as close as she could. Alex let her, and her cries only got a little quieter. It wasn’t until now that she let her eyes shift to the form on the sunbed. NO ONE but Supergirl and apparently Superman used these, so when she saw Kara? She smart enough to put two and two together, but never spoke it out loud.

Kara’s form was bruised, clothes scorched, and a bandage on her head. She looked worse than she’d ever seen anyone. Neither could do anything she knew, so she focused on Alex.

“She’s my sister Maggie…she’s my sister and I let her go in alone…” She sounded so defeated and guilty…she knew Kara would hold nothing against her but she also knew Alex would hold it against herself for a very long time.

“Danvers.” It was enough to get Alex to finally look at her.

There was nothing she could say to make it better, nothing to convince her otherwise, so she leaned forward and placed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. It was reassuring in nature, enough to get Alex to lessen the tension from her shoulders and enough to trust her, Alex slouched forward into Maggie.

Maggie only reciprocated with arms wrapping around her securely.

Alex wouldn’t be alone until Kara woke up. Kara WOULD wake up.


	3. Goofy Kiss

There are a lot of things Maggie is. Funny, intelligent, humorous, pretty, amazing, and of course goofy. Though, not many get to see the goofy side. Alex has noted it often enough before Maggie smoothly reigns it back in, tucking it beneath her badass persona. It’s enough to cause her to grin and shake her head. Unable to stop smiling.

Maggie is goofy in the way she’ll cheer on or do a little dance when any team she likes is winning. Sports, fictional, etc. It doesn’t really matter because it’s goofy how she’ll jump up, fist pumping in victory and sway her hips in an ‘I told you so!’ kind of fashion. It’s enough to cause Alex to laugh at how utterly adorable it is and how Maggie doesn’t really seem to care because she’s too busy telling whoever’s bet against her she was right.

Maggie isn’t cocky, but she does get joy out of being right from time to time.

It’s goofy how Maggie picks her movies, she has a collection that goes from old school Disney to REC4. That’s actually goofy because if you manage to get her to going on a spiel about how good any movie she likes is. She’ll even animate with her hands, and she just looks so lively that’s hard not to kiss her. So Alex never stops herself. She grins and leans forward in a kiss that stalls Maggie’s brain until she kisses back.

Yet, Alex seems to be just as goofy. Like right now. She’s playing a game, talking about how whatever the game she’s playing has real life inspiration. Maggie thought every game did, but Alex is quick to point out the fungi in the game and starts talking about it like the nerd she is.

It’s goofy how Alex leans forward when she’s trying to aim a shot up with the rifle she has, how she looks so in the zone until she takes the shot. When the shot hits she gives a noise of satisfaction and a ‘WOOT’ without realizing how verbal she really is. 

So Maggie waits. She just waits for the next moment. When Alex is taking on a wave of people and is getting so into it, she’s moving the controller around like it’ll actually make a difference. Maggie can’t handle it anymore. She grins and moves forward, her hand slipping to the side of Alex’s neck, guiding her face to turn, and she leans in quickly- connecting their lips. 

It’s especially goofy how Alex pauses the game and smiles into the kiss, moving an arm to wrap around Maggie’s waist and pulls her in so close there’s no other place to move but fall back, but Alex shifts at the wrong time and they go tumbling to the floor. Maggie can’t help but laugh and Alex follows suit, her head laying on Maggie’s shoulder. 

Maggie’s arms wrap around her as she speaks.

“Didn’t take you for the clumsy kind, Danvers.” She’s teasing.

“Says the one who was tripped up by a chair.” Maggie only laughs more. She can’t deny that. She doesn’t dare to.


	4. Kiss In The Rain

Maggie is beginning to think that maybe just maybe in some way Alex and Kara are actually related. Or Alex is a cat. Either way, she’ll accept it, and the smirk currently on her face won’t leave. Usually, a complaining date is something she’d leave on the sidewalk because she’s worked hard on this but Alex isn’t even complaining about the date itself. 

Just the fact it’s raining and she hates the rain. She isn’t pulling her hand out of Maggie’s though, and for some reason, it’s that fact that makes her believe she has some kind of unseeable hold on Alex. That would be mutual. Kara can’t swim, so water makes her nervous, but Alex just hates the rain.

Maggie has been pulling her around in the rain for the past two minutes, just to find what she’s been looking for, and not once has Alex has stopped complaining. Not once has Maggie hated it either. So when she stops, Alex looks at her confused but complains a last time. Maggie’s smirk turns into a simple grin.

She takes a step forward. On instinct, one of Alex’s hands is already brushing against her clothed hip. 

Maggie’s intentions were to take them to a bar, have a drink, get Alex to unwind then possibly talk. Something she didn’t know she liked as much as she did until Alex came along, but Maggie doesn’t miss an opportunity to step into Alex’s space if she’s let because somethings Alex will keep her at a length. Lately, it feels like more progress has been made because not once has Alex dared to push her back.

She’s happy for that, but the unsure look in Alex’s eyes are what makes up her mind. It’s really their first kiss. Really this is their first official date. It’s an occasion that both will remember for awhile. Perhaps even tell Kara later so she can gush about it if she wants. 

Maggie takes another step forward, her grin turning into a smile. She leans forward, pausing as Alex inhales a sharp breath, ready for what’s to happen but Maggie doesn’t miss a bit then she asks.

“Can I?” It’s spoken softly, the words felt against Alex’s lips, the rain trickling down their faces.

“Yes.” It’s all the permission Maggie needs to let her smile widen, her hands settling on Alex’s hips, and she leans forward. 

The moment their lips touch, Alex falls into it, deepens it first, and she feels utterly hopeless to the power Maggie’s lips have over her. Not that she minds. It’s her kryptonite, and she’ll gladly be struck by them anytime Maggie kisses her.


	5. Gentle Peck

It’s been a hectic week, one for both NCPD and the DEO. It’s either an Alien or a human with Alien tech roaming the streets for a place they can rob. Make people cower in fear just so they can feel a little bit more powerful. Quite frankly it’s been stressful. Not just for Alex but Maggie as well. 

They’ve yet to clash about it, but they feel like it might happen eventually. The way Maggie’s superiors are telling her to get ahold of a sight before the DEO can, because as they claim, ‘these people in their fancy suits are wiping evidence away!’ and Maggie can’t help but roll her eyes. Everyone already knows Aliens exist or is the blonde haired and chiseled chin wonder cousins that fly not enough proof?

Regardless, Alex always lets her know what scenes are under their jurisdiction so she’s not completely surprised. Probably why she hasn’t been as much trouble as she would have if she just showed up and tried to convince people to let THEM take care of it. 

Still, she knows the DEO, whether they call themselves the FBI or not, never take control unless they absolutely have to. More interactions mean more of a likely chance of exposure. 

Still, she finds herself grinning at the familiar brunette before she turns around. Speaking the word, Nerd, is what causes Alex to turn sharply training her eyes on Maggie. Her expression softens and she sighs in relief which is very concerning to Maggie.

Why is her girlfriend stressed?

“Thank god,” Alex mutters once she’s made her way over.

“Everything okay, Danvers?” Maggie looks concerned and Alex looks confused for a minute before waving her hand dismissively. Missing the look on Maggie’s face.

“Just you know,” her arms extends back behind her, motioning to the new NCPD recruit that waves and gives a cocky grin, “he won’t stop flirting.” It’s enough to make Maggie smirk and look back to Alex.

“Well, I can’t blame him-”

“Maggie.”

“Alright fine, I’ll talk to him,” her hands come up in a playfully defensive manner, and she can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Alex rolls her eyes and takes her hands, forcing them down.

“It’s just very awkward.”

“Because you’re gay.”

“Yes!” Alex looks like Maggie has hit the jackpot. Maggie just grins.

“I’ll talk to him but for now,” she leans forward, placing a quick peck to Alex’s cheek, the recruit in questions looks embarrassed and looks away, Maggie grins in triumph, “That should work.”


	6. Jawline Kiss

Intimacy isn’t something Alex is very used to. Not because she’s inexperienced, but because every time intimacy has happened for her it’s always been because whoever she was with wanted it. Not that she did. It’s awkward that way. Especially considering she’s only ever been with men, needful men.

She’s never been into it like they have. Perhaps that’s where the problems started. It’s not her fault for it either, but none of them tried to understand where she was coming from. Just that she didn’t want them in any intimate way. Probably the biggest factor she stopped dating all together really. Maybe.

Dating Maggie is so much easier and so much more fluid. The woman never pushes her into intimacy, whether it’s a simple kiss, an embrace or more. She knows how important it is to Alex so she lets her set the pace. Let’s her initiate everything aside from a few quick pecks or hand holds that happen for comfort.

When Alex is ready, they’re ready.

So when she feels Alex’s lip against her own, she doesn’t say anything. She just smiles into the kiss and leans forward just enough to deepen it, but still mindful of how new it is to Alex to be so open and truthful with herself. She’s careful and patient with her girlfriend’s kisses.

So when Alex feels bold enough to venture, she doesn’t stop her, but she doesn’t push her either. Slowly she feels a trail of kisses move from her mouth to her jawline, only praying she doesn’t nip. She won’t be able to hold back the groan. It’s a weakness of Maggie’s that she can’t help at all.

But like her thought her curses her, Alex’s jawline kisses turn into a few soft nips, her hand moving beneath Maggie’s shirt. Alex only freeze’s when she hears the groan escape Maggie’s lips.

And Maggie? She’s cursing herself internally. She should be stronger than a couple of nips, she’s afraid it’s too much, but when Alex pulls back to look down at her with an amused expression, she finds herself relaxed.

“Really?”

“What?” Maggie is confused. Very confused.

“Your Kryptonite is biting?” Alex can’t help but grin mischievously, Maggie opens her mouth to deny it, but can’t, “I didn’t even bite you that hard.”

Maggie groans and throws an arm over her face. She’s being teased about what might turn her on, Alex’s laugh is the only thing that gets her to smile. Soon enough she’s met with brown eyes staring down at hers as the arm is removed.

“I’ll have to remember this,” Alex speaks, still amused.


	7. Kiss Along the Hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to leave prompts anytime. I'll try to make them longer if possible.

Alex would have felt terrified if it wasn’t happening with Maggie. The only woman she’s sure of who doesn’t scare her or rush her in trying to figure this out for herself. Maggie just smiles and waits patiently for her to set the pace. For her to figure it out. Even when she’s kept at arm’s length.

Kissing Maggie is great. Their lips connect with an electric burst, their bodies melt against each other and Alex can’t help but like it’s simply just right despite how society has tried to tell both it’s oh so wrong. She’s certainly they fit together like blocks meant to connect in order to hold a structure up.

If this is wrong Alex will melt with how wrong it is and let Maggie drag her to hell for all she cares. They just fit, it feels almost perfect, and it causes Alex to simply smile.

Taking a step forward is always scary. With Maggie? That step feels right.

It started with a simple coffee. Alex has seen Maggie’s apartment enough now, she’s mapped it out in her head. Almost her certain she could navigate it blindly. The coffee turned into small talk, familiar and nice. The small talked formed into glances here and there at lips, knowing what they want but not quite ready to take that step.

The glances turned into a conversation that delved deeper, Alex directing the conversation and Maggie only smiling with a nod and listening carefully. She was happy to reply and let it happen this way.

The conversation turned into a compliment and a look of…not quite love but very close. That formed the familiar need to connect lips. So they did. Alex was the first one to stand and cross the distance, connecting their lips with a needful kiss.

Maggie mindful of where her hands were, deepened it.

The kiss turned heated. Hands searching beneath clothing, gently pushing jackets down, tossing them aside. Hands returning to soft bare skin with light groans and sounds of need. Lips connecting to more than just lips, becoming familiar with jawlines, necks, shoulders, chests- and shirts being removed.

The moment it became very really, Maggie opened her mouth to ask. Alex answered she wanted it before Maggie could really ask.

From there the night only grew more so in loss of clothes, the feel of sheets beneath bareback, and hands exploring every surface of skin they could. Until a kiss was placed on Alex’s hips, a string of them. Alex closed her eyes with a hum.

“Maggie,” she spoke softly.

“Just being sure.”


End file.
